CALON MANTU
by tangerine23
Summary: Zhong Chenle memperkenalkan Huang Renjun sebagai calon istrinya. Hal yang awalnya membuat sang kakek memijat pelipis karena hal tersebut diluar ekspektasi beliau. RENJUN X CHENLE. NCT DREAM. RENLE.


CHENLE as seme

RENJUN as uke

RENLE

Happy Reading

Kakek seorang Zhong Chenle memang pernah mengatakan jika beliau tidak mempermasalahkan siapapun wanita yang akan dipilih cucu tersayangnya untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup, ia tidak mempermasalahkan dari kewarganegaraan mana orang itu berasal, ia juga tidak memberi standar kekayaan untuk calon pendamping hidup cucunya nanti.

Terlepas dari semua itu, pria paruh baya yang ternyata masuk kedalam jajaran Big 5 Rich Man In Asia itu tidak menyangka jika seseorang yang harus dipilih sang cucu adalah seorang laki laki.

Awalnya si kakek sempat memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut ketika mengetahui info tersebut dari putri bungsunya ( bibi chenle ). Ia sempat mempunyai rencana untuk membawa Chenle keruang pribadinya untuk diintrogasi setelah cucu laki lakinya itu tiba di Shanghai.

Namun niat itu sirna begitu beliau melihat bagaimana sosok anggun yang kini tengah digenggam tangannya oleh sang cucu itu. Si kakek terus tersenyum menampakkan deretan giginya yang tak lagi utuh. Ia ikut terpesona melihat calon mantunya itu.

" Ba, namanya Huang Renjun. Dia china seperti kita "

itu mama Chenle yang bersuara setelah ia datang dari dapur dan menaruh beberapa hidangan yang ia siapkan.

Si kakek tersenyum lagi, matanya turut menghilang tersembunyi dibalik kelopaknya, sangat mirip dengan Chenle, pikir Renjun si calon mantu.

" Berapa usiamu? " tanya kakek dengan suara yang sedikit menyentak. Namun Renjun sudah paham, orang yang sudah lanjut usia memang biasanya akan mengeraskan volume suaranya ketika berbicara.

" Aku 24 tahun, 1 tahun diatas Chenle " jawab Renjun dengan sopan, tak lupa senyum yang terus ia ulas dibibirnya.

Si kakek mengangguk, " Ia pasti lebih dewasa darimu " katanya dengan nada jenaka yang ditujukan pada Chenle. Chenle tentu tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya. sejak tadi ia hanya menyimak dengan senyum yang terus mengembang.

Makan malam keluarga berlangsung dengan khidmat, namun masih dapat terdengar suara tawa dan obrolan ringan disana. Mereka semua menyambut kedatangan Renjun dengan hangat. bahkan bibi Chenle sejak awal mereka memulai acara makan malam terus menanyakan ini dan itu pada Renjun, sosok ibu yang belum terlihat tua itu sangat menyukai Renjun.

Kini jam telah menunjukan pukul 10. Mama chenle membawa Renjun ke kamarnya, wanita setengah baya yang beberapa bulan lagi akan menjadi ibu mertua nya itu sibuk menyiapkan tempat tidur Renjun. Mereka memasang sprei dan menyiapkan selimut tebal khusus tamu yang berada di kamar tersebut.

Kamar dengan nuansa coklat, sangat hangat. Keluarga ini pun membuat perasaan Renjun menghangat.

" Terima kasih mama " ucap Renjun pelan, ia masih sedikit sungkan.

" Tidak perlu berterima kasih " balas wanita itu dengan suara khasnya, jangan lupakan tangan nya yang ikut bergerak seraya menepuk pundak Renjun, mengisyaratkan Renjun untuk mencoba terbiasa dengannya.

Renjun tertawa kecil menanggapi si ibu, dan tiba tiba saja seseorang memunculkan kepalanya di balik daun pintu. Itu Chenle.

" mama, aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Renjun " ucapnya meminta izin.

Sang mama kemudian beranjak dan membiarkan putranya masuk ke kamar.

" Jangan aneh aneh, kau tidur dikamarmu "

mama chenle mewanti-wanti Chenle sebelum ia pergi dari ambang pintu. Chenle hanya menanggapi ucapan sang mama dengan gelak tawa khasnya. Detik berikutnya Chenle menutup pintu tersebut dan menguncinya.

" kenapa dikunci? " tanya Renjun dengan cepat begitu telinganya menangkap suara ' _klik'_ dari pintu.

Chenle berjalan kearah Renjun dan membawa pria yang tubuhnya lebih kecil itu untuk duduk ditepi kasur.

" Tidak papa, takut ada yang mengganggu " jawab Chenle dengan kekehannya.

Renjun tidak berpikir hal macam macam, ini dirumah Chenle dan pria yang kini duduk disampingnya tidak akan berani berbuat hal aneh dan semacamnya, ia bahkan sudah diwanti-wanti sejak awal ia masuk ke kamar ini.

" Ge, kakek tadi bicara padaku " Chenle menjeda kalimatnya sejenak lalu matanya mencoba menyelami manik Renjun.

" Beliau bilang, bulan depan ia ingin berkunjung kerumahmu "

Renjun sedikit tersentak. bukan ia tidak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi, hanya saja ia sangat gugup membayangkan bagaimana nanti ia mendengar pendapat sang kakek begitu ia disuguhkan sesuatu yang begitu sederhana, melihat bagaimana yang Renjun terima sekarang di kediaman Chenle begitu jauh dari kata sederhana. Dan Chenle dapat menangkap kegugupan itu dari matanya.

Tangan pria Zhong itu terulur untuk merangkul sosok yang kini terlihat menelan senyumnya, tak lupa tangan nya mengusap bahu Renjun, mencoba meredakan hal apapun yang kini menghinggapi pikiran calon istrinya itu.

" Tak perlu dipikirkan, aku hanya memberitahumu agar kau dapat memberitau mama dan baba di jilin.. Agar mereka tidak terkejut saat kami sekeluarga bertamu kesana, kau tau kan keluargaku lumayan ramai "

Jelas pria bermata sipit itu dengan senyum yang menenangkan, Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

" Ucapkan sesuatu, aku ingin dengar suaramu " gumam Chenle dengan jemarinya yang mengusap dagu Renjun. Renjun merasa degup jantungnya mulai berpacu. Posisi mereka yang sangat dekat dan tatapan mata Chenle yang begitu intens membuatnya pusing bukan main.

" Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, aku akan dengan segera menyampaikan nya pada baba di rumah " Renjun tersenyum hangat mencoba mengusir rasa aneh yang kian menjalarinya.

" Aku tidak sabar menunggu empat bulan kedepan " Ucap Chenle yang kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Renjun, mencoba mengikis jarak namun kedua tangan Renjun menahannya.

" Ini dirumahmu lele, kau tidak dengar tadi ibumu bilang apa? "

Chenle terkekeh dengan jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat hingga Renjun dapat menghirup aroma mint dari nafas pria Zhong itu.

" Bukan kah karena ini dirumahku jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun dengan bebas? " Chenle menampilkan smirk nya yang membuat tengkuk Renjun meremang.

" Mau ku laporkan ibumu?! " Renjun mencoba ancamannya, jangan lupakan nada kesal itu yang membuat Chenle makin gemas untuk terus mengerjai Renjun. Chenle pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Renjun saat sosok itu mencoba berpaling darinya.

" Laporkan saja " bisik Chenle seduktif yang dihadiahi tamparan keras dibagian pahanya.

" Akhh- ge! kau tega sekali " erang Chenle seraya terus mengusap pahanya yang terasa begitu panas.

" Keluar sana aku harus tidur! " titah Renjun mengusir Chenle dari kamarnya.

" Ge, aku sudah kunci pintunya, ayo lakukan sekali saja, gege~ " Kini Chenle menggunakan aegyo nya, ia sangat tidak rela rencananya untuk bermesraan dengan sang calon itu gagal padahal ini dirumahnya sendiri.

Chenle tidak menunggu lagi saat dilihatnya Renjun lengah karena aegyo nya. Ia kemudian menyambar bibir peach Renjun dengan cepat sampai si empunya terbelalak, Renjun berusaha melepaskan diri dengan mendorong pundak laki laki itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi ternyata seorang Zhong Chenle yang sedang dirudung nafsu malah tenaganya lebih kuat.

Chenle menggerakkan bibirnya pelan, ia melumat dan menyesap bibir manis yang selalu membawa kewarasannya melayang. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Renjun ikut tergoda dan tangannya mulai meraba leher dan tengkuk Chenle, matanya terpejam merasakan gelenyar aneh yang menghinggapi perut dan dadanya.

" Mmhh "

Pergerakan bibir Chenle kini menjadi lebih menuntut, tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Renjun berusaha memperdalam ciumannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap pinggang ramping Renjun dengan posesif.

sesekali lidahnya ia gunakan untuk menyapu bibir peach itu.

Chenle sudah tidak kuat lagi, tangannya yang sejak tadi bergelayut dipinggang Renjun kini turun dan mengusap bagian paha dalam Renjun, membuat Renjun dihantam rasa pusing yang luar biasa.

" Gege, aku ingin dengar suaramu "

Suara berat Chenle terdengar begitu memabukkan ditelinga Renjun, ia pun mendesah karena rangsangan yang kini ada di pangkal pahanya.

" Lele- ahh jangan lanjutkan- "

Renjun berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya meski tertahan.

" Kenapa jangan hm? "

bibir Chenle terus menghujani wajah Renjun dengan kecupan, ia juga sesekali menyesap dagu Renjun dengan begitu lembut.

TOK TOK TOK

" Zhong Chenle apa kau didalam? "

suara yang berasal dari arah pintu itu berhasil menggagalkan kegiatan dua orang yang kini tengah mematung karena terkejut.

" I-iya mama, ada apa? " seru Chenle sambil menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang beberapa detik lalu sempat memburu.

" Buka pintunya! kenapa kau menguncinya?! "

Chenle bangkit dan menghambur kearah pintu begitu menyadari sang mama sedang berusaha membuka pintu tersebut.

 _Cklek_

Pintu terbuka. Namun Chenle sengaja tidak membuka keseluruhannya, ia tidak mau mamanya melihat keadaan Renjun yang kini agak berantakan.

Chenle menampilkan cengiran khasnya saat ia melihat wajah menyelidik sang mama.

" Apa yang kau lakukan didalam sampai larut seperti ini? ini sudah jam 11 malam "

" Aku tadi menyampaikan pesan dari kakek, mama " ucap Chenle dengan lembut dan berusaha keluar tanpa harus membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Namun sang mama sepertinya penasaran, wanita itu berusaha menengok apa yang sedang di lakukan calon mantu nya didalam namun Chenle dengan sigap lalu menggiring mamanya untuk berjalan menjauh. Ia menelusupkan kepalanya kebalik pintu dan mengucapkan " Good Night " dengan senyum menawannya sebelum ia kembali menutup pintu itu dan berlalu bersama sang mama yang berusaha menceramahi Chenle tentang etikad baik seorang anak laki laki untuk tidak mengganggu anak perempuan dimalam hari meskipun itu adalah calon istrinya.

Chenle terkekeh dalam hati, sepertinya mama nya itu lupa kalau Renjun adalah laki laki.

\-- f i n --

Curcol nih tadi aku nonton acaranya Chenle yang sama keluarganya itu, lupa apa nama acaranya pokoknya ASFADAJAKJK bikin aku berhalu halu gini,

apalagi pas kakek nya bilang kalo beliau gak masalah semisal Chenle nanti dapet cewe koriya buat dijadiin Granddaughter-In-Law beliau.

AHHH MAU DONG DIPINANG CHENLE (﹏)

Mana ya kakek nya chenle juga ramah banget, lucu lagi kaya chenle, giginya ada yang ompong ﹏ ahh kakek mertua q


End file.
